1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention relates to a shoe apparatus for Equidae.
It is intended for the protection of the feet of horses, ponies, donkeys, mules and like animals in the utilitarian and sportive domains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until today, the hooves were equipped, either by conventional horseshoes and offshoots or derivatives or by horse sandals of synthetic resin and the like.
These elements of foot protection presented multiple inconveniences. For example, they were not sufficiently shock absorbant. This is in part due to the fact that the positioning of the horseshoe only allowed the crust, and not the carrying assembly which comprises the sole, the frog and the lower crust edge, to participate in the shock absorption. In addition, glueing or nailing horseshoes on the hoof prevented the hoof from dilating. Finally, the weight of the horseshoes is a factor which limits performance. Moreover, these protections in general are ineffectual against preventing penetrations which wound the sole, as well as against foreign bodies from becoming wedged between the horseshoe and the sole which bruise the sole causing contusions.
In addition, fitted and laced horse sandals also present problems. The disadvantages include a lack of effective retention on the hoof because of their flexibility, as well as a total lack of shock absorbancy and effective protection. Thus, their use leads to the possibility of injury. It also should not go without mentioning that the materials used wear out rapidly.